


Grief

by gooseey



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: 6ft 8 softie, Comforting, Cuddles, Fluff, Grieving, M/M, Sad Greg, alex being a gem, greg being the biggest softie ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseey/pseuds/gooseey
Summary: Greg is grieving and he only seeks comfort in one person.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opeaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/gifts).



> I got the idea of this one from the song Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran
> 
> I don’t even like Ed Sheeran’s music very much but it seems to fit quite well
> 
> This hasn’t even been proofread but I know some people wanted me to publish something so enjoy all my typos and grammatical errors

Greg parked his car outside of Alex’s flat and switched off the engine. He felt so empty inside. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with Alex in his arms so he could try and forget about the sadness in his day.

He eventually got out of his car and walked up the stairs to Alex’s front door. He knocked on the front door and waited anxiously for Alex to answer. He sighed softly and pulled his hood up as he waited. 

Eventually, the door opened and Alex was stood on the other side. Alex smiled softly until he noticed Greg’s body language. 

“Oh, Greg. I’m so sorry.” Alex said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Greg’s torso. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Greg sighed softly as the rested his head on Alex’s. 

“Let’s go inside, I’ll pop the kettle on. I’ve got nothing planned for the day. We could just cuddle in bed and watch telly.” Alex said as he looked up at Greg. 

“Yes, please. I can’t think of anything better.” Greg smiled softly. Alex held Greg’s hand and pulled him inside. 

“Right, you get into some pyjamas and into bed, I’ll get some hot chocolates for us.” Alex said as he closed the front door and stroked Greg’s cheek. 

“Okay.” Greg nodded as he went into Alex’s bedroom and started getting changed. 

Alex made hot chocolates for the two of them as fast as he could so he could be with Greg to comfort him. 

He took the drinks through to the bedroom, he smiled when he saw Greg in his bed with the TV on. Alex placed the mugs on the bedside table before climbing into bed beside Greg. He opened his arms to Greg, Greg shuffled over and hugged Alex tightly. 

“It’s okay to cry, you know?” Alex whispered. “I know that he was a massive figure in your life.” 

Greg nodded as he nuzzled his face into Alex’s chest. 

“How’s your mum and Sian doing?” Alex whispered softly. Greg gulped and sat back so he could look at Alex. 

“They’re okay. Sian said she’d stay with Mum. She said I could go cos she knew I’d want to come and be with you. But Mum just seems lost. She didn’t say anything at all before we left the hospital. But I’m worried about Sian too. She’s putting on this strong front for Mum but I know that she’s hurting too.” Greg explained quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Alex wiped the tear from Greg’s cheek and rested his forehead against Greg’s. Alex watched him as Greg closed his eyes. 

“And how are you coping?” Alex asked. Greg sighed and shook his head slightly. 

“I don’t know at the moment. I don’t know what to think. I know it wasn’t a shock, it had been expected. But it hits like a fucking truck when it actually happens.” Greg told him as he sat back and opened his eyes. “There’s never been a moment in my life where my dad hasn’t been there. Yeah, he wasn’t the most useful person in the world but he was definitely the best in other ways. He was the funniest man I knew, he knew how to look after us, he made us all so happy. It’s gonna be so strange not having him about, radiating all this energy and causing chaos.”

“I know. It will get easier though. It might be better if you stay with your mum and sister so you can support each other. I feel like I won’t be able to support you enough.” Alex told him sadly. Greg felt a wave of panic at the thought of being without Alex during this hard time. 

“Right here with you is the only place I want to be. You’re the only person I wanna be with right now, please don’t worry about being able to support me enough. Just your presence is enough for me.” Greg told him seriously. “All I wanna do is be with you, cuddling in bed whilst watching shit TV all day. It always seems to do the job. I don’t know how you do it so well.” Greg smiled to Alex softly. 

“Cuddling is a strong suit of mine.” Alex chuckled softly before dipping his head to kiss Greg. Greg kissed him back before hugging him tightly again and resting his head on Alex’s chest. Alex cradled Greg close to him. 

Even though it was in sad circumstances, Greg liked moments like this. Just him and Alex, enjoying one another’s company where he could go against his usual demeanour. He was usually known as tough and stubborn, but with Alex he felt safe enough to show his insecurities. He trusted Alex to look after him. Just as Alex trusted Greg to keep his secrets and to keep him safe. 

It was the perfect equilibrium for them both, where they could be themselves outside of the public eye. 

Greg closed his eyes and relaxed in Alex’s arms as he appreciated Alex stroking his hair. Alex watched over him and held him protectively. 

“Thank you.” Greg sighed as he looked up to Alex with his head still on Alex’s chest. 

“What do you mean? It’s what I’m here for.” Alex smiled softly. 

“I mean for everything, not just today. I don’t thank you enough for being my rock, my shoulder to cry on, my everything. I know just how lucky I am to have you and I’m worried that I don’t show and tell you enough. I’m paranoid that I take you for granted but I really hope that don’t take you for granted. I love you so much and I appreciate everything that you do for me.” Greg told him. All Alex could feel was love for Greg. He smiled widely and nuzzled his into Greg. 

“I love you so much too. And the reason why I am all those things for you is because I love you that much. It’s how it’s meant to be in a relationship like this.” Alex said as his smile softened. Greg nodded and turned back to the TV. 

Alex held him close and looked up to the TV. He soon turned back to Greg and saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

“Hey… it’s okay.” Alex said as he moved so Greg was facing him. 

“It was horrible at the hospital. Just after he went, we had to pack up his stuff and it was possibly one of the worst experiences I’ve been through.” Greg told him as his voice broke multiple times. “Taking away the flowers, getting rid of his half finished cup of tea, putting stuff like his phone and glasses away… just emptying the whole room so it looked like he’d never been there. It was terrible.” Greg broke down into tears and hugged Alex tightly. 

“I’m so sorry, Greg. I can’t imagine how hard that would’ve been. I know it sounds cliché but at least he isn’t in pain anymore. You know that wherever he is, he’s going to be causing as much havoc as possible. Doing you proud wherever he is.” Alex told him, hoping to comfort him in anyway possible whilst holding him tightly. 

“You’re right. He isn’t hurting anymore and that’s what matters most. I just miss him so much already.” Greg mumbled. Alex nodded and kissed the top of Greg’s head before stroking his hair. 

“I know, it’s alright. You’re allowed to miss him and you’re allowed to cry about it as much as you want.” Alex told him as he looked down and wiped tears from Greg’s cheeks. 

“If he could see me now, he’d laugh.” Greg chuckled as he more tears rolled down his cheeks. “He’d be laughing and taking the piss about how soft I’m being over him.” 

“Well yeah, you’re a big softie. And that’s absolutely fine.” Alex smiled sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone. I don’t know why this couldn’t wait till the morning to be published... it’s 01:50am and it was written about a month ago haha XD
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
